


Justice in Paris

by liionne



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drink, F/F, F/M, Genderbend, and maybe other triggers i'm not sure yet, i'll update as appropriate, potentially some drug use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela (Enjolras) is the leader of Les Amies de l'ABC, and Genevieve (Grantaire) is the new girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I just wanted to say a few things before we started. Basically, my knowledge of of Les Mis is purely based on Wikipedia pages and the 2012 movie, so I might be a bit sketchy on certain things. Also, a note of who's who, because it's really hard to find girls names that sound and/or look like those in Hugo's book.
> 
> So: Angela/Enjolras (I based that one on pronunciation); Genevieve/Grantaire; Combeferre/Cobie; Clara/Courfeyrac, Marie/Marius; Julia/Joly; Elliot/Eponine; and Corvin/Cosette.

Angela looked out of the window of the bar, sipping the glass of vodka and cranberry juice that she had had for half an hour now and that she should really just pour into the street. Her friends were sat at the circular table in the corner of the room, and she could hear them laughing and carrying on from where she stood. But, for now, she made no move to join them.

Peering out of the window and into the black of the night, she could see the Eiffel Tower glittering under the bright of the moon. It was beautiful, and so picturesque that it captured her attention for longer than she meant it too.The street outside was silent, except for the occasional footsteps of a man leaving a bar or a car driving slowly down the cobbled streets.

The bar they sat in consisted of three floors; the top floor was reserved for the owners and a few of the waiters, the ground floor was where the middle aged men sat with their cigars and their scotch, and the first floor was a haven for the students of L'Universite Paris. A lot of the students went there almost every evening, and certainly every Friday and Saturday evening. It was a place to relax under a smog of cigarette smoke and drink with your friends whilst trying to forget the day you'd had.

"Angela! Come here!" Clara called from the table in the corner. "It seems that Cobie's made a new friend!"

Tearing her gaze away from the open window, Angela stood up from the windowsill she had been sitting on and walked over to their table. She pulled back a chair and, without setting down her glass, took in the people around her. All of them were familiar, except for one:

She was seemingly of average height, ridiculously thin, with cheekbones that protruded through her pale white skin.The bags under her eyes suggested that she didn't sleep at all, and the bright blue eyes were bloodshot as they looked at each meber of the table with a small, sly looking smile. She had dark brown hair, that fell straight just past her shoulders, almost to her chest (which Angela notice with an inner reproach that she was quite gifted in cup size, too). She gripped a bottle of beer with long, thin fingers, and in the other hand was a cigarette perched between her fingers. Angela already didn't like her, if not for the fact that she smoked then for the fact that she was obviously a junkie, and not someone her group should be friends with.

"Who are you?" Angela asked simply, bright blue eyes scanning the girl yet again.

"Genevieve." The girl answered.

"You go to L'Universite Paris?" Angela arched a blonde eyebrow at her.

Genevieve gave her a snarky looking smile. "Studying Philosophy."

"That's how I met her." Cobie nodded. "I had never met her before today."

"Never turned up for a lecture before today." Genevieve smirked.

"Ugh." Angela grunted in disgust, turning her head away from the girl and looking to the wall. She swirled the liquid in her glass around as she tried not to smoke in the wispy cigarette smoke. Out of the corner of her eye, Angela could see the sickly looking girl staring at her, looking her up and down with the same dead curiosity she had given the girl before. 

Raising her glass to her lips and tipping back the contents of it, Angela stood from the table, the sound of the chair making a horrible noise as it scraped along the floorboards.  
"Well, if you don't mind me, I'll be leaving." She said, putting her glass back down on the table. "Classes tomorrow, need to be awake.And we have a meeting tomorrow, an official one, and if anyone misses it due to exhaustion well-"

"Well, what?" Genevieve asked, raising her dark eyebrows in what seemed to Angela as a challenge.

Angela narrowed her eyes at the girl, about to bite back, when Cobie said, "Don't worry, Ange. Everyone will be here, I promise. I'll make sure of it myself."

Angela simply nodded once, and left the table quickly, before she could see the smirk on Genevieve's face and try to smack it off.


	2. Chapter 2 - Lunch

"It's shameful, isn't it?" Angela shook her head, pursing her lips. "He wants to cut funding from the public health sector and the schools, so that he can dig us out of this hole he's got us in. But in doing so, he's digging us into an even deeper hole of high mortality rates, more disease and illiteracy! This is why we were formed, Cobie, this is why we're here. We need to cut that bastard down before he ruins us."  
"Can you rant a little quieter, please?" Cobie murmured, her head tilted down and her eyes clamped shut as she nursed a cup of coffee and a hangover. "Some of us have hangovers."  
"Your own doing, of course." Angela raised an eyebrow."  
Raising a finger to her lips, Cobie hushed her. "Ssh."  
Angela rolled her eyes, standing up from the island in the kitchen and putting her crumb-riddled plate in the sink for washing at a later date.  
"I'm going to get dressed." She muttered, walking into the bathroom to begin her morning routine without her friend.  
When she emerged wearing a white t-shirt, red blazer and jeans, her hair left curly around her shoulders, she said to Cobie, "My class lasts for an hour today. Will I be seeing you for lunch?"  
"Maybe." Cobie muttered, taking a sip of the brutally hot liquid.  
Angela rolled her eyes. "I'll make sure to keep you a seat."  
"Thank you." Cobie nodded, and with a small sigh, Angela left the dorm room.  
Her class was nothing special - the teacher stood at the front of the lecture hall, and shouted at them for an hour whilst the students hurried to take notes from his ramblings. She had no idea how she was ever going to pass this subject - as much as she tried, the teacher was simply terrible.  
"What do you expect?" She had said one day, when Clara had begun complaining about how the teacher didn't pay attention to his students and didn't care enough to help them."He's in favour of the President."  
The President, as Les Amies de l'ABC would only refer to him as, was a certain Monsieur Henri Bavoire, who had made several bad decisions in his governing of France. But he manged to get voted back in again come every election - some said he rigged the votes, others said he was just the lesser of two evils. Either way, Les Amies de l'ABC was strongly against him, and had many little ideas to rid him of his power.  
But the two girls, Angela and Clara, continued the course anyways. They were interested, and they enjoyed the debates that sometimes cropped up often enough to hold their interest.  
After her class, the only one of the day,she made her way down to the cafe in town. If she walked it would take her half an hour or so, and then she could sit for a while before she actually ordered any lunch.  
The cafe was one of the lesser used ones, and she found it quiet and relaxed, compared to the smokey, loud rooms of the usual bar.She sat by the window in the corner, and settled with a cup of coffee and a book.  
"Mind if I join you?"A husky voice asked from the other side of the table.  
Angela looked up to see the same dark haired, pale skinned girl with the blood shot eyes from last night. Angela frowned.  
"Yes actually, I do." She muttered, looking back down at her book and continuing to read.  
With a smirk, Genevieve sat down. Angela pretended not to notice, her bright blue eyes scanning the page quickly, not taking in anything.  
"I never liked books." Genevieve said after a while.  
"Mm." Angela murmured, not paying any attention to the woman opposite.  
Genevieve smirked again, knowing that she was getting on the blonde girl's nerves. She pulled a box of cigarettes from her pocket, and placed one between her lips. She then took a box of matches from her pocket, and lit the cigarette, shaking out the match and pulling the cigarette away from her mouth between her fingers.  
Now, Angela looked up. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't smoke, thank you." She said haughtily.  
"And I'd appreciate it if you didn't complain, thank you." Genevieve mimicked her, taking a drag on the cigarette and blowing the smoke towards the window.  
Angela made a noise somewhere between a growl and a noise of disgust, and looked back down at her book.She wished the girl would just go away. She wished Cobie had never met her. She wished she could just get on with her book, instead of reading the same line 5 times.  
"You don't like me." Genevieve mused with a smile.  
"No. I don't." Angela kept her eyes on her book.  
"Why not? You don't even know me." Genevieve smiled, leaning closer to Angela over the table.  
Angela rocked back in her chair, casually recoiling in disgust at the other girl. "I don't need to know you. I know your type. You're a drunk, you're a junkie and you're a smoker. You don't go to classes, you wear the same shirt two days in a row, and you don't know when your presence isn't wanted." She fixed the girl with her stare, blue eyes holding brown. Genevieve still smirked throughout it all, and when Angela was finished she took another drag of the cigarette.  
"And you are pretentious, bossy and arrogant. You're self-righteous, you think you're better than what you are,and you think you have all power over others. But yet, I don't dislike you." Genevieve said, almost sounding genuine rather than sarcastic.  
Angela tried to think of something to say, but she couldn't. So instead, she pursed her lips and turned her eyes down to her book.  
Genevieve smirked, looking out of the window and pulling on the cigarette. They sat in silence for a while, until the door to the cafe opened with a ding. Angela didn't look up from her book once till she was disturbed by the sound of Clara, saying, "Ange! Gen? Hi! I didn't know you came here. Are you staying for lunch?"  
She pulled a third chair up to the table, and now Angela looked up from her book, looking from Clara to Genevieve.  
Genevieve shook her head, and stubbed out her cigarette on the side of Angela's coffee cup, much to the girl's disgust. "No, I think I'll be going. I don't usually lunch, and I have classes this afternoon.  
Angela scoffed silently to herself, causing a side-ways glance from Genevieve as she stood.  
Clara didn't notice, it seemed. "Oh. Oh, well, all right. Perhaps we'll see you at the meeting tonight, then?" She asked.  
Angela looked up quickly. She damned Clara for suggesting it, and then she damned Genevieve for her response: "Perhaps." She said ominously, before grabbing her bag and leaving the cafe.


	3. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about this chapter. It's pretty boring (or at least, I think it is) and quite small too, but I really wanted to write but had nothing to say. I'll probably end up taking it down later, but here it is anyway.

The meeting that night was to be held in the wine shop rather than the cafe where Angela had ate and where the last meeting had been held.They met on the second floor,in the store room where they could enjoy a drink while they worked out their plans. Often, they'd make plans only to decide that the time wasn't right, and then the blue prints would be put in the drawer of the desk and left to wait until the right opportunity arose to implement them.

That night, Angela had shed her red blazer and had slung it over the back of her chair, tied her back into a tight ponytail, and was now bent over pages of scribbled notes, printed pages and a laptop. Clara stood beside her, wearing a grin and a bright green t-shirt with some "cute" print on the front,and her dark hair falling into her eyes as she looked over the plans.

"I think we should just do it, Ange!" She enthused, peering over the latest video of the President revealing his "plans for the future".

"We can't." The ring-leader shook her head in disagreement. "It's too soon. The idea for the Barricade is only half there and needs a bit of thought if it's going to actually work."

"But now is the perfect time." Clara pouted.

Angela sighed. "When the rest of Les Amies arrive, we'll talk about it then, all right?"

"All right." Clara smiled with a nod, folding her arms across her chest in satisfaction.

It took a while for the rest of Les Amies to arrive, each one having had essays and assignments and classes and 'other business', which Angela didn't bother to ask about anymore. But when they were all assembled and sat around the long table with a drink, Angela rested her hands on the head of the table, and said,

"Les Amies, the President has decided that he will go ahead with his plans to cut the funding for public education, take away money from smaller libraries in small villages and reduce the number of teachers in schools. And as if this isn't bad enough, mes amies, he's decided to close down some of the 'less important'" -she made the quotation marks in the air with her fingers- "clinics, like maternity and baby clinics, to put money which he took- no, he stole from our country back into the economy. Well I say that enough is enough!" - a cheer erupted from the table of women assembled - "Les Amies de l'ABC will stand for it no more! We must fight, and we must fight soon!"

"Here, here!" Came the cry from a few of the members, who raised their glasses in response.

"But," Angela continued,"if we are to do so, mes amies, then we must finish planning and finish it fast. I suggest we move our weekly meetings to meetings every other day, or even every evening until we finish planning the Barricade."

"What's 'the Barricade'?" The same husky voice from lunch time and the night before said from the back of the room.

Angela looked to her left to see Genevieve sat at the very end of the table, tucked away in the corner between Julie and one of the other Medical students, with her hand curled around a nearly-empty glass of scotch. She looked genuinely interested as she looked at Angela with bloodshot eyes, and Angela found it almost hard to be annoyed.

"The Barricade," She began, in a slightly annoyed manner at the fact that she couldn't be more annoyed at the girl, "is exactly what it's called. A barricade. Made of chairs, tables, what ever anyone will give us, really, piled as high as we can, covering the gap just in front of this shop to make sure that the police can't get to the fork in the road. It'll protect us from them and stop them from getting to us while we plan."

"I can't see that going well." Genevieve said, tipping back the contents of her glass with a glance from Julie.

"It will go well." Angela said flippantly. "We already have the support of everyone on this street, and as long as the entire group are supportive-" - the group nodded, of course - "then I see no reason why it shan't go well."

Genvieve leaned back in her chair and simply shrugged, as if she wasn't interested anymore, and Angela resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Anymore questions?" Angela asked, looking around the group.

There was nothing but silence, and so Angela unrolled the A2 sheet of paper containing their diagram of the Barricade, and placed her hands on either side to keep it open.

"Well then ladies," She nodded with a small smile. "Let's get to work."


End file.
